A festering heart (Inspired by Warm Bodies)
by J4yd3n
Summary: In which the term 'zombie' is a stereotype and they are cannibalistic. In which Gamzee strays from his pack and finds a boy named Karkat. He takes him back to his home. "I'm Gamzee…" Clumsily he reached for a bottle of Faygo soda pop, successfully spilling some on himself but he was staring so intently at the human before him, he didn't care. "Yeah. I know, you told three times."
1. Chapter 1

**Sad news guys, Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck has announced that Homestuck most likely will be ending this year. I cried. **

**-GodTierJayden**

**Beforehand notes:**

**He lives in Chapters, which is from the same company as Indigo.**

**In this fic Gamzee once had horns but it will be explained later as to why he doesn't later.**

**Trolls do not age or die from gaining years, as long as they feed they will remain immortal.**

The first day part 1

Meet Gamzee The fleshing eating Juggalo

_Hey, sweetheart, don't take it so hard_

_Hey, sweetheart, don't take it so hard_

_Hey, sweetheart, don't take it so hard_

The record was skipping, he knew it was. He had to stop it or else it would be damaged. He didn't know much about 'electronics' he didn't believe in all that jazz, and preferred the tittle 'miracles'. It suited the idea much better, smoke filled his lungs as the troll raised the joint to his painted lips. The thick clouds swirled, knitting together a pattern in the air. It was motherfucking perfect. Well, perfect as far as being a troll could be. After all, he was practically dead both inside and out with a face marred by three scars and plastered Juggalo paint to mask the wound.

His name is Gamzee Makara and he is a Subjugulator.

His name is Gamzee Makara and he is a Troll.

His name is Gamzee Makara and he eats flesh.

Trudging through the clutter of human artifacts, he had to stop the CD. _Stop the CD. Stop the CD._ He told himself and almost did go through with then action but became sidetracked as his baggy jeans caught themselves on something sharp, tearing through the trim fabric. He paused and glanced to see the object that had so rudely interrupted his passing. Gamzee Makara, born in December of a year that was lost in time. With no memories but a photo of a smiling man with the same face holding a guitar in a subway. He had a piercing in both his left eyebrow so that it fell on the same side as his lip piercing though it had begun to sang due to his toying with it, his teeth gnawing as he was nervous. His ears were pierced as well. A baggy black hoodie concealed his unruly ebony mane his only flaw was his lack of horns though they looked as though they had met their demised by chainsaw or papers shredder but he rather not speak of it. What was this object that had torn his pants, you ask? Now that would be the Humerus bone, it is located between the shoulder and elbow- not that he cared.

Oh. It still had meat on it.

He wished he could say his mouth was watering but it didn't produce saliva as it used to. He was out of pie and this would have to do. His lifted it with one hand and a faint 'ugh'. He promised himself only one bite. He wasn't about to go and spoil his breakfast, was he? No because there was nothing more tasting then fresh flesh in the morning and no, that wasn't meant to intentionally rhyme. He liked to rhyme he had a collection of the human's music in his ittle corner of the store.

He lives in a store called 'aptes' there are letters missing in the sign to he suspects that's not really its name. There are looks of books but he doesn't like to read or rather- never learned. He liked to look at pictures though and learned that humans were no different in appearance apart from skin colour and horns. He's seen the humans walk in pacts to protect themselves from the hunting trolls. Trolls moved more efficiently in pacts plus, it was more easy to take them down them, being more experienced in running away and all. That's where he was going right now- to hunt. In the town square near Tim Horton's he liked the way it smelled there, it was right next to the bakery were he bought pies or his miracles, yeah basically every little thing foreign to him was considered a miracle but hey-whatever floats a brother's boat, you know? Anyway getting back to the subject that was the miracle pies, trolls weren't supposed to eat human food and maybe that's way he was so messed up in the thinkpan. You can blame the drugs in the words of that Maralyn Manson guy: I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me. Besides he was Gamzee Makara despite being a six foot flesh eating Juggalo he was adorable.

He passed by the mirror- he's have to get that blood off his face sometime, he attempted to wipe it off but he had blood on his hand. Great now he all up and smeared his paint now his Messiahs would be angry and he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. It was daytime when he emerged from the store it was average whether.

Spring.

What did that mean, it was just some random word that popped into his mind. He scratched a scab that had begun to fester on cheekbone. It crumbled at his touch. Ahh, that was better. He had quite a ways to go until he reached his destination point and he didn't want any needless extra flesh distracting him.

His name is Gamzee Makara and he is hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew Hussie Owns Homestuck.

GTJayden

The first day part 2

An annoying nickname 'KK' that annoys Karkat Vantas

And a lisping man named Tholluth Captor.

A human boy stands at five feet and seven inches. His hair is dark chocolate almost black in fact most people mistook it for black. He is dressed in a grey hoodie and black jeans. A pair of ripped red converse protect his feet. His name is Karkat Vantas and he is dressing the wounds of his boyfriend, Sollux Captor. "KK, are you alright? You don't look tho good." Heterochormic eyes shine both sapphire and ruby, reflecting concern for his lover. "Yeah I'm fine now stop moving." He grumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "KK, I know you're upset you alwayth do that when you're upthet." The dark haired man took Karkat's shaking hand and kissed it. "We're going to be okay, don't you worry."

"I talked to Kankri, about us and-"

Sollux clicked his tongue in annoyance and folded his arms across his chest before standing. "_Kankri? _Kankri?! Okay that'th it, my boyfriend hath officially gone crazy!" Karkat stood abruptly, eyes wide with fear. "Sollux, you idiot you're still hurt and besides, he-he said it would be fine if he met you first." The Gemini 'tsked' and cursed under his breath. "Oh becauthe he's _tho _open to ideath. You knew very well he's just trying to find a way to- God!" He couldn't even finish a sentence he was so frustrated. "He's a fucking pain but he means well. Come on, just let me fix you up." Sollux just breezed by him, exiting the house. "I don't need any fucking bandage KK."

This is Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor, they are humans.

One of the last.

"Sollux, listen I'm sorry! I just-"

He massaged his temples and turned back to his boyfriend with a more, calm relaxed expression. "I'm thorry, KK. I thouldn't have yelled at you I wath jutht acting out my fruthtrathions…"

"Frustrations?"

"That'th what I thaid. Now, lithen, KK I want to marry you." The shorter male wanted to throw his hands up and yell but he couldn't. There wasn't enough fire to fuel the rage instead he just reached out, eyes almost apologetic. Sollux saw the sadness in his eyes and embraced him. This is what KK need right now, not anger. Not this bullshit just his support. "You know thith and we've talked about it thinthe we were kidth." Karkat just chewed on his lower lip and kept his mouth shut. In all honesty whenever Sollux brought up marriage conflicting feelings surfaced within him. "I know but let's just take it slow I mean, we've been assigned to patrol so can we just focus on that and that alone, please?" Sollux understood how uncomfortable the Cancer was but he couldn't just dismiss it. They needed to talk about this KK had been dodging it for months now, was he having second thoughts? No need to ruin what calm had soothed Karkat's usual demoniac rage.

"It's gonna be okay, KK." Sollux attempted to calm his lover as he strapped a bullet-proof vest onto him. It wasn't made for cannibalistic bites but it might help.

"They give you a gun and tell you everything will be alright but it won't." Vriska cocked her gun and scowled, turning to Sollux. "Look at the happy couple, you'll remember your kind words before they eat you alive now wouldn't you? 'cuz I know I do." Vriska Serket a twenty year old woman who had lost her sight in one eye and an entire arm to a troll- her boyfriend had turned on her and he ended up like the bitch she was now. "Just lay off will you?" A voice piped up. His name was John Egbert. He was a mousey thirteen year old boy with black hair hand thick frames. He was a good guy and stuck up for people, a friend of Karkat's. "Let's just focus. Okay we'll work in two-man- I mean man-woman or… whatever, _two people_ cells. Vriska and I on one Sollux and Karkat well, you get the jist." He said with a fake sense of confidence. Together they walked to the entrance/exit. They all inhaled a sharp breath of air as they crossed the boarder line that divided the refuge camp and the outside.

"We'll meet up here in two hours. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck**

**-GodTierJayden**

Day 1 part 3

_Damn zombies…_ Karkat thought bitterly to himself but as soon as the thought was stated he instantly took it back 'zombies' was considered a racist comment towards trolls, as it is a stereotype and Karkat was not about to stoop to that level no matter how much he despised them. They were the ones who killed the eldest of the Vantas family, known only as 'The Signless', a seventeen year old who devoted his life to the teachings of God and put others first and considered his own well-being minisule in comparison to the survival and heath of the people. His tittle was changed to 'The Sufferer' for his undying loyalty and sacrifice. He had drawn the others away so that the humans could get to safety. A true hero one that both Kankri and Karkat were proud to call 'brother'. Tears threatened his eyes as he raised his gun in a cautious manner. "KK…" Sollux Captor, a Psiioniic and boyfriend to Karkat whispered harshly, probably louder than need be but it sure caught his attention. Out of spite and fear for his life Karkat whirled around, cocking the gun only to discover he nearly shot his lover. "Eathy there, KK." Sollux held his hands up, showing his arms. No bites. No horns or gray skin. He was human. "Jesus Christ, Sollux…" He lowered his gun and fought back tears, "It's okay, KK. It's okay." He repeated. His voice was just as unstable as the next but he had to press on not just for himself but for Karkat, he talked a big game but he was a scared little kitten caught in a dog's game of poker. He lost in Wonderland he didn't belong here- no one did. It was more so worse for KK, having his family wiped out an all. Normally Sollux would pull Karkat close, petting his hair affectionately and speaking words of great meaning. "I-I could have shot you!" His hands shook as did the gun, "KK, it'th okay, honetht mithtake. Jutht conthentraite."

_With that lisp?_

"We were meant to meet with the others in front of Tim Horton's in the town square, weren't we?" He changed the subject quickly. That was one of the perks of being partnered with Karkat; his excellent ability to adapt to a situation though it may start off rocky he could shoot back a comeback and devise a plan faster than any mere man. Sollux nodded stretching his left arm. "Yeah and it'th about that time now, shall we go?" He didn't have to ask twice KK followed behind him like a faithful puppy dog. The sun glowed a stunning hue of neon orange, signaling that the day was near its end. As soon as they met up with John and Vriska they could head back to the city. Sollux's tracking boots made a 'sheesh'ing sound that made the Cancer chew on his lower lip. He only hoped they were no zom- ahem, _**trolls**_ around to hear them.

**The smell of decaying flesh and Faygo soda pop is strong in the air… **

Gamzee let out a groan as he lifted his face from the pavement. He was a clumsy troll by the name of Gamzee Makara. The scent of blood was strong in his nose but it wasn't his- it was human… it was red. It was delicious a miracle that was rare it was a faint scent but still- if he followed it he probably could catch whatever human was unlucky enough to stray from its pack. You see, in the mind of a troll a human is no different than an animal you're a walking pile of meat and a food source. Nothing more nothing less.

He glanced to his right there was another troll. "Hey motherfucker… how are- how are you doin'?" Gamzee was Subjugulator and was considered high-functioning in comparison to someone such a red blood. His blood being purple he could talk, think though not as well as a human he could still throw together a few sentences now and then but he wasn't one to brag. "Asshole." Was the troll's response, his name was Kurloz. He was Gamzee's brother at least if his memories survived that blow to the head has he had. Donning skull pain and a mouth half-sewn with stitches, olive green blood bathed the left side of his body. The three scars the same in diameter , dripping violet down his eyelid causing him to bat his orb furiously in a vain attempt to rid himself of the oozing liquid but to no avail. He was too distracted by the small of humans that masked the scent of his own blood which reeked of a smell most foul. There was an odd tingle in his core at the thought of feeding it seemed that all troll participated at the sin that was gluttony but they didn't gain weight (lucky bastards). That sin drove that little zeal they possessed in what you would call a heart. To them, the trolls that is, it is a _blood pusher_ and it serves to purpose as they no longer have a rhythmic beat to cause blood to flow.

"Ribs." Kurloz suggested simply with a grunt and turned to his brother for approval, whom shrugged in return. Alright so Kurloz was in the mood for some ribs that's good. Pretty good, he was getting his appetite back he would need it to take down this batch of living.

**Humans.**

"Shit! John do have any more bullets?!" Vriska called over her shoulder to the younger teen. Somehow whilst dodging a neck bite John managed to shake his head and reply which some may find very talented all-the-while shooting at targets. "Not after this round!"

"Damn it…" She hissed under her breath, flipping the sniper upside-down so the hilt could be used as a club. There were two trolls on either side of her now. She could pull her dagger from her back pocket but if you have seen hungry trolls you realized that whole 'the dead can't move fast' theory? Yeah, well, it's complete bullshit! Taking a generous swing she managed to smack one upside the head, causing it to stagger. She used this small time frame to jam the stem of the gun into the opposite's torso. Vriska swiftly pulled the knife from her back pockets and swiped the blood-blooded troll across the eyes, knocking off his broken shades. He wouldn't miss them, heck, he needed new ones she was doing him a favour.

John on the other hand wasn't doing so hot. Unlike the female human by the name of Vriska he had to deal with four. Sure schools were non-existent now but he at least knew that two times two is four and long story short it equals trouble.

"John, hold on!"

A voice that was clearly distinguishable from the others, caused the hooded boy to turn his head. "Karkat! Sollux, God damn it what took you so long?!" The heterochormia eyed man retrieved a pistol from his pouch, tossing it to Vriska who caught it with ease, just in time to pull the trigger right between what was left of the blue blood's eyes.

**What's the point in wiping a troll's mouth if he's only going to feed again?**

Gamzee froze at the mere sight of the boy who's gray hood had fallen off his head. His skin was a creamy colour like the topping of a pie with crimson orbs rimed by insomnia. He was probably between the age of the blood hooded guy and the man with the funny looking glasses and oh, what luck the man with the funny glasses was already bleeding. Saved him the trouble of picking the easiest target, now didn't it? His lips curved into a devilish grin first Mr. Glasses-man.

Next- the short one with eyes like endless pools of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Homestuck the wonderful webcomic is owned by Andrew Hussie.**

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank Andrew H. for bringing such a joy into my life.**

**I had always loved anime, comics and obsessed over them but over the last year or so I've become a completely different person and lost a lot of people both friends and family. I came across Homestuck and I felt complete again so thank you Andrew Hussie and all my fellow Homestuckers that follow me and I have met at conventions and such.**

**Love, Jayden.**

Day 1 part 4

Gamzee flexed his claw-like hand, drawing it back as he prepared to strike the human before him. He was wounded on his side and had made a fool mistake and hadn't freshened the gauze so the scent was not only thick- it was emphasised. It was as if every fiber of his undead being could sense his composition and taste it. It was a drug unlike any of the miracles the human law enforcement had band long ago he had to have a taste before any other trolls who didn't fancy sharing and the his nails were fairly sharp if he could just faintly trace out the small colourful jewels masquerading as eyes. He never timed the long yellow-painted nails and he was sure if he could just manage to slide his index pointer under the eyelid- the small spheres encased within the fleshy surface glittered the lights off the city's night life. They were a rare sort of beauty the way one glowed a deep red and the other a soft blue. While the troll remained entranced by the small miracles Sollux made a desperate last attempt at saving his life by blindly reaching for his gun kept in its holster. Wiping it out, the troll's thinkpan went into autopilot- knocking the weapon aside without much force. It gun slide across the pavement. In comparison to strength and size Trolls were a great deal taller and naturally strong. A troll's claw was about ten centimetres taller than an average human's and stood at six to eight feet tall. Gamzee's clown paint made his features appear somewhat ghostly, his smile widening to the point that his sharp canines could be seen protruding from his gums. It was quite the sight and sent shivers down the lisping human's spine. He braced himself and prayed for a miracle but to the one who would act as his reaper the only miracle that would erupt into a fountain of colours, plastering themselves on the walls and dying his fingertips.

"Sollux?" Karkat Vantas, a human as you may recall, turned from what remained of a troll. His hair was unkempt and looked as though he hidden had a good night sleep in his life but he had an attractive quality about him that one couldn't place. "Sollux where are you?" The air was thick and reeked of decay from the corpses now laying in the streets. She glanced around quickly, gun still at hand, leather handle sweaty and without bullets. There was no sign of Vriska nor John but they weren't his main focused or even considered a priority at the moment. Sollux was missing. _His _Sollux was missing! He began running through the piles of bodies, hyperventilating at the mere thought of his lover being dead or worse- one of them.

**In which Gamzee is famished**

Gamzee's nails desperately needed a trim. The proof was the long scars that marred what was left of Sollux Captor's face. It resembled not a human or troll just a lump of bloodied flesh that consisted of half a brain, a bitten tongue nose now twisted nose. Caprious, he was, with a look of a drunkard and a mind to join it. Painted lips were smeared with paints and blood. Used his right hand he scooped up a fistful of the left side of Sollux's brain, sniffing it before taking a cautious bite. What, it was possible the thinkpan was rotten before he got to it and one does not merely eat a brain without much thought… unless you already lacked one. Slowly the ruminates of the vital organ slide down his throat earning a satisfied 'ahh'. Sloppily he tried to wipe his face but only succeeded in smearing more blood and paint which weren't exactly the most complementary bundle. He knew it wasn't exactly the Queen's etiquette but his thoughts because occupied with that of a human insomniac. He shot up like a bullet and clumsy stumbled over the diseased body but regained composer and dragged his feet with the new motivation and full stomach he set off to fine the boy from earlier. "Kar…kat…"

He didn't know why the name seemed so right but it stuck.

"Karkat." He liked it. In fact it was rather bitchtits to be honest and with all the voice that kept jumping around in the wicked jukebox that was his thinkpan, he could use a fresh change in the motherfucking music selection. He tried again, more clearly this time.

"Karkat Vantas."

**In which the sun is nearing its shift and fear swells in the human boy's heart.**

"Sollux! God damn it where are you?" Karkat could feel tears threaten his crimson orbs but held back a choked sob. Now what not that time to be a pussy, damn it! He had to be strong! So with great caution he walked the streets with an empty gun and a wavering heart. "Sollux?" Karkat felt rather silly calling out into the darkness and would rather keep quiet and hide but he just couldn't think straight with the absence of Sollux so he continued calling out for him, unaware that his presence no longer lingered on this earth. The sound of a rustling bush startled Karkat and he was quite sure he nearly screamed like a little girl but tried his best to brush it off. God why did all this crap have to happen to him of all people? Jesus it's not like he got down on his hands and knees and said 'Yo, God I want to be chased by a hoard of flesh eating zombies. Thanks bro, peace.' No, he did not but if he did he wouldn't have sounded like a stereotypical gangster when speaking. _Alright, KK, take a deep breath. Sollux is okay he's probably back at the camp by now with Vriska and John. Of course he is, just calm down and think. How are you going to get out of here?_ Jegus Christ now he was sparking up a conversation with himself! He didn't have time for this all that mattered now was getting back to camp and meeting up with Sollux.

'It would be okay.' He told himself over and over.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

**Sweet Ninja Jegus that was long over due.**


End file.
